How could you say you love me?
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo asks his lover Grimmjow, one question and it turns a little dirty.


_**How could you say you love me?**_

_**I got bored and wrote of an insecure Ichigo. I like how it came out, I hope you do too :3 ~ Kaine. {=0.0=}**_

* * *

"How could you say you love me?" I asked. I sat on the edge of the queen bed in our master bed room, in our 1,432 sq ft house, the one that we paid for together and slept in together. There was just one thing he could not do for me, the only thing I had ever asked him in the four years we had been together, it seemed like an easy answer.

"Answer my question." I offered, the way I said it made it sound like a command more than a suggestion. I looked over at my blue haired lover who was busy looking out the floor length window in our room, trying to look as busy as he could so he didn't have to answer my ridiculous to him, but necessary to me, question. "This is for my sanity, Grimmjow." I said, and I meant it.

I could feel the room darken, the air thicken and from the look of Grimmjows tense body I could tell he was uncomfortable, he was never good with his words. I finally gave up, throwing my hands up in defeat and walking out of the bedroom, down the hall towards the front door where I could leave him behind and try to forget the pain. Or so I thought.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow demanded of me, finally acknowledging me, and following behind me as I kept walking towards my escape. With my fingers on the handle I turned to him, I was sure there was anger swirling in my eyes.

"Look, it's obvious you don't love me anymore, so just drop it." I said coldly. "I'll come by later when I've established a place to live, and you have figured it all out." I said. "Have a nice life Grimmjow." I knew I was jumping the gun. I knew that if I left he would fight me on it and in the end I'd end up emotionally broken like I had been five years ago. I never did do well with breakups, especially when I was the one turning away from what I wanted.

I shook my head and tore my eyes away from Grimmjow, opening the front door only a bit before one of Grimmjows large hands came down on the door, effectively closing it before I even had the chance to escape him. My eyes were watering. I hated confrontation, I always shied away from it, and I always felt naked.

"Ichigo," he said my name weakly like a dying man would ask for help, and it made my heart pang. That's when I felt his fingertips stroke my chin. I turned my face up towards his and felt his soft lips fall down onto mine. Hungry and demanding, lonely and heartbroken. His teeth were nipping and biting, like he was trying to eat me, keep me inside himself. His tongue was licking at my bottom lip, as an apology all while begging for an entrance that it received. I quivered against the door as I sobbed silently, his mouth stealing all my cries of sadness and frustration away, crumpling in on myself, and my negative emotions dying down, I drew him closer and deepened the fierce kiss that was already taking place. Grimmjows hand stroked my cheek, wiping the cooling salty tears away and warming my cold cheek.

Grimmjow put his free hand on my hip, resting it there, making sure I wasn't going to flip on him before he gripped my hip and held me as close as we could be. There were no words exchanged between us as I slowly pushed him back towards the black overstuffed couch in the living room. When we stopped all movement I pulled away from him, only glancing at the couch before I pushed him back onto it. He smiled slightly at me and watched as I slowly undressed, teasing him like I usually did before he growled, making me speed up my undressing process. He beckoned me to sit on his stomach, which I did, straddling him before I started to pop the buttons off of his plaid long sleeved button up. I kissed every inch of skin that I exposed. His chest smooth and freshly shaven. I looked up at him, into his blue eyes that were dark in the unlit living room. I exposed his cock and stared down at it for a moment, wondering if I would miss what Grimmjow had to offer, before I positioned his cock near my entrance and just stared down at my blue haired boyfriend. The suspense was killing the both of us, I could tell.

With one swift motion he was in me, long and hard, stretching me the way I was used to. A moan fell from my lips, my eyes closed as I sadly thought of how much I loved Grimmjow and how much it hurt knowing he lied to me about his love. My heart squeezed when I was thrust into wildly and how Grimmjow kissed my lips like I belonged to him. I couldn't take the heat, my body finding release and spasming around Grimmjow's long manhood. He released and I fell onto his chest, and just laid there for a while, quietly.

"How could you say I don't love you?" He asked, and kissed my lips one last time as I laced my fingers back through his blue hair and shrugged my shoulders soundlessly. I felt tired.

"I'm not sure." I said lazily.

"Well don't ever say it again because you'll be lying." Grimmjow whispered, rubbing his fingers along my back. "I love you more than anyone else on this Earth. No one could love you more than I do. Not even your family. I would die if you weren't there, and it may sound cheesy but, it's the truth."

"Don't say that you ass." Ichigo whispered, his eyes were watering. "Yer gunna make me cry. And you're right, it does sound cheesy." Ichigo smirked. "I love you so much Grimmjow."

"I know."

"Ass."

Grimmjow only smirked knowingly.

* * *

**_And Scene! I kinda like this one. I may do another one shot for this particular story so that I could clear up why Ichigo was asking that specific question, not sure though, this seems pretty fine to me. ~ Kaine._**


End file.
